Thurinhel: Woman without a past
by anoymous
Summary: all my summurires suck anyways...this is about a girl without a past and as she finds out who she is and maybe she also finds a little love along the way. rated T for later material
1. Running

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I own none of the characters in LOTR but I do own Thurinhel.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story is not perfect but what can you expect I am not **

**J.R.R.Tolkien so if you like it please review and if you don't like it don't read it.!!!**

**Chapter 1: Running**

Rocky stared lazily over the plains. He sighed they had a long way to go before they reached what they called home. He stared over at the figure beside him. They hit a bump the figure groaned at sat up.

"We there yet?" the figure mumbled sleepily.

"No."

"Hmmmm… how long,"

"A good four more days. Besides we haven't even past the forests of Lothlorien."

"Alright ok fine…I'll be patient." Said the figure as she pulled back her hood. The girl smiled at him. Rocky smiled back. The girl turned and seemingly stared at the empty plains, her eyes glazed over and Rocky knew that she was in one of her trances. Thinking about her past no doubt.

Rocky sighed again, he'd wish she would've actually talked to him he was sort of bored but that didn't mater. He continued to stare at the barren plains as he did he thought about his traveling companion.

The girl looked much younger than she was, she only looked about 19 or 20 but Rocky knew that she was much older. The girl wasn't very pretty in a normal sort of way. She had long dark brown hair that was straight as a stick. He smiled at the thought, she was always complaining she could never do anything with it but put it in a long braid. She wasn't that tall only about 5"3, 5"4 and she was sort of plump. By no means was she out right fat but she was defiantly not the size of most young women, who some larger men could wrap their hands around the young women's waists. The only wonderful and beautiful feature about the girl, were her eyes. They were the most amazing colour of blue. They were the colour of the sea and they raged just like a sea would to when the girl was angry. The only down fall to those glorious eyes were that they were unseeing.

The girl turned and smiled at Rocky, "I've been thinking."

"Really?" said Rocky, "I thought you were talking!"

The girl frowned, "Rocky stop teasing me I have something important to say."

"Alright, alright," laughed Rocky, "I'll stop teasing. Now what's on your mind, dear Thurinhel?"

"I…" but before Thurinhel got a chance to ask a thundering loud noise arose from the other side of the hill.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea."

Rocky slowed the horses. Just as he slowed them to a stop about twenty black figures stood at the top of the hill.

"What is it Rocky?"

Rocky stared at the figures and gasped in horror, "Orcs!" he breathed. Orcs usually didn't frighten Rocky but this was different there were twenty of them.

"Rocky?" questioned Thurinhel, her voice rising.

"Orcs," said Rocky this time loud enough for her to hear.

"How many are there?"

"About uh…twenty."

"Good Lord. Is there any chance you can out run them?" Thurinhel asked fear tingeing here words.

"Lothlorien is close, but…" Rocky didn't finish his sentence.

"What are the Orcs doing now?"

"They're just standing there, unmoving. I guess they are waiting for us to make the move."

"Well," said Thurinhel, "Lets make that move. Even if we don't make we will die trying."

Rocky turned to her, "Alright then lets move."

Rocky roared at the horses to move. They began galloping across the plains. The horses went faster and faster. Rocky stared at the Orcs. They gave a loud cry and charged at the on coming wagon.

…..

Thurinhel was gripping the side of the wagon with all her might. At this particular moment she really wished she could see. She pictured it in her mind the ferocious orcs charging towards them. She could feel and hear Rocky's breathing coming out in hard gasps.

She felt something grab her. She punched where she thought a face might be. Her hand hit something she heard a loud groan and the thing let go. Then she felt herself falling. Thurinhel screamed.

She felt the ground collide with her. She tried to get up but a heavy object was on top of her.

"Rocky," Thurinhel called.

….

Rocky fought with all his might to keep the wagon upright but the Orcs force was to strong. The wagon tumbled and Rocky fell. As he hit the ground he tried quickly to recover.

Rocky shot to his feet he was surrounded by orcs and they were hungrily licking their chops. Rocky glanced quickly around. He didn't see Thurinhel wait there she was pinned under the wagon unconscious. Oh no he thought is she a live? He saw her move slightly, thank god he thought. The orcs moved closer, so close that Rocky could smell the orc closest to him, rotten breath.

"Rocky" came a cry. Thurinhel Rocky thought he needed to save her but how. Then he saw it. The sword that he always carried around with him. He hated using that sword and for all he knew that sword had never killed a person in it's entire life time…but then again orcs weren't exactly human. More like deranged evil elves.

Rocky tumbled and reached for the sword his hand met metal and he grabbed at it. The sword was heavy Rocky swung at the nearest orc. The sword made a _swish _in the air and cut cleanly through the nearest unsuspecting orc.

Rocky made a quick dash for Thurinhel. He quickly lifted the wagon from he body and took her arm.

…….

Thurinhel felt the heavy object being lifted from her. It was a relief that it had not injured her. A hand reached at her arm.

Thurinhel let out a scream.

"Thurinhel it's me get up and run!!!"

"Rocky? How am I suppose to run?"

….

Rocky lifter Thurinhel to her feet. "Run" he screamed at her.

"But.."

"run I'm right behind you!"

Thurinhel started at a quick pace even though she was blind she could run. "Head north, your almost to the forest."

And with that rocky was overcome by orcs.

…….

Thurinhel managed to run straight. She had no idea where rocky was she wanted to turn around to stop and hear his breathing but she didn't dare she knew orcs where after them she didn't stop she ran as hard and fast as her legs could carry her.

She finally smelt the familiar scent of pine, oak and all the other trees. She ran until she felt tree bark beneath her hand. Slowly she entered the forest. Her legs hurt more than she could imagine and her lungs felt like they were going to pop out. That's when she felt water beneath her feet and that is when she collapsed.

Later…

Three elves emerged from the dense foliage and waded to the other side of the river. The first one knelt down and grabbed the figure lying in the water. He picked up the figure and took her over to the other side of the river bank.

The figure move slightly and opened her eyes. The elves waited for the reaction of the woman but instead she looked past them and cried out, "Rocky? Rocky where are you?"

The woman tried to stand up and slipped the first elf caught her. The woman screamed.

"W-Who are you? What are you? What do you want?" Thurinhel said frantically.

"It's alright Lady. You are in the forests of Lothlorien ruled by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. We will not harm you."

The woman raised and hand placed on the elves face and felt his face, "You seem real."

The elves lips twitched, "Of course I am real. Now what is your name?"

"Name? What name? I do not know my own birth name!"

"Well what are you called then? What do you friends call you?"

"Thurinhel,"

"That's elvish."

"Yes so? My friend Rocky had lived among the elves for a long time. When he found me he called me Thurinhel, if I'm right it means no past."

"Yes, yes it does."

"so what are you going to do with me?" asked Thurinhel.

"Well lady Galadriel wishes to see you so we are to take you to her," said the elf then with scorn in his voice he said, "though I don't know why she wishes to see a pitiful eärwen telemnar.

"Who said I was human?" said Thurinhel gazing towards the elf feeling him slightly flinch.

"why do you not meet my gaze eärwen telemnar? Did you not know that is rude?"

"If I could meet your gaze elf I would and with pleasure but since my eyesight abandons me I use my hearing."

"You are blind?"

"Yes I am!" said Thurinhel agitatedly and then she whispered under her breath, "Dolle naa lost"

"I heard that," said the elf. "Where did you learn to speak elvish?"

"did I not tell you that my companion spent years with the elves?

"Yes you did."

"Ok…did , was there anyone with me. a man perhaps?"

"no there was not."

"Oh, by the way I have enterduce myself nut you have not what is you name?

"My name is Haldir and those of my brothers are Rumil and Orophin."

**A/N: So what do you think please be honest but please no extreme flames if you don't like the story don't review it takes to much time to write a flame! so bye ppl:P**


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I own none of the characters in LOTR but I do own Thurinhel.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story is not perfect but what can you expect I am not **

**J.R.R.Tolkien so if you like it please review and if you don't like it don't read it.!!! Thanks to my reviewers sorry about the spelling I tried to make this chap a little better. Thankz for reading:P**

**Chapter 2: The Past**

Haldir stared at the woman and sighed. He did not like humans at all he had no idea why they were around or for what purpose they served.

"Aren't you going to take me to Lady Galadriel?"

"Yes I was going to blindfold you but I see that won't be necessary." Haldir said as he said it he regretted his words but only for a moment.

Thurinhel flinched. "Your right it won't be necessary. Oh and if it won't be too much trouble do you think you could find me a walking stick so I won't fall on the trail and be another burden for you to carry?" she spat out at Haldir.

Haldir groaned on the inside. It was going to be along walk. He glanced at his brothers, the stared back wondering what they should do.

"Well Rumil would you be as kind and fetch our guest a stick."

Rumil nodded and took off into the forest. "We'll wait here for him he shouldn't be to long."

Thurinhel nodded into the general direction of the voice and sighed. Elves, she thought Rocky always told me that they were quite proud but this guy is almost unbearable. Thurinhel opened her senses and felt the earth around her. The forest was quite damp but somewhat refreshing. She smelled the different trees around her she placed a hand on the closest on and felt its bark. It felt old and wise. She connected with the tree she too felt old if not wise. She may look to be about twenty but she certainly felt a lot older and she also knew that she was a lot older. Thurinhel felt around and felt a rock she sat down and waited for the one elf, Rumil, to return.

"Why did you run into the forest?"

Thurinhel sat up straight, startled at the sudden voice.

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you."

"That's alright. My companion and I where traveling to Gondor but we were intercepted by Orcs."

"Orcs, how did you escape?"

"I'm afraid I don't know but I am pretty sure that Rocky was holding them off." Thurinhel gazed down sadly she then realized that Rocky had probably given his life to see her safely to the forest. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. She did not want the elf named Haldir to see her pain.

Haldir watch the girl drop her head silently as she remembered the fateful day. He saw the single tear streak down her cheek. Haldir quickly rummaged through his tunic and took out a crumpled handkerchief.

"Here," he said softly as he handed her the handkerchief. She looked up. Haldir quickly realized her dilemma and reached for her hand and put the handkerchief inside.

Thurinhel gazed in his direction and smiled ever so slightly, "Thank you."

"What were you doing traveling to Gondor?" asked Haldir quickly changing the subject.

"Rocky and I moved around a lot. He didn't like to stay in one place for to long. He said that Gondor would be an interesting place to visit. He said that since we hadn't stay among humans in a long time that Gondor was just the place."

"Where were you staying before that?"

"In the shire but the hobbits are quite fearful of us big folk so Rocky said it was best if we moved on."

Just as Thurinhel had finished talking she heard a rustle in the trees. "What was that?"

"Oh probably Rumil returning."

"Oh,"

"How did you hear that he's very light on his feet? I myself almost didn't hear him."

"Well it's quite simple when you lose one sense your other senses strengthen. Since I lost the sight in my eyes my hearing and touch have increased greatly."

"Oh. How did you lose your sight if I may ask?"

Thurinhel stared at the ground quietly for a moment, "If I have offended you in any way it's alright you don't have to answer the question."

"No it's alright, I was just trying to remember. It was a very long time ago all I remember is my mother screaming and a fire then everything went black and then I awoke but I couldn't see anything the world was black, my family was gone but Rocky was there. At the time I was afraid but he taught me how to relay on my other senses."

"Oh,"

Just them Rumil came through the thick underbrush. "I'm sorry I took along time but it was hard to find just the right height for a stick."

"Oh I didn't mean to put you to so much trouble."

"That's alright." He said placing the stick in her hand.

Thurinhel tested it out and took a few steps forward it was perfect. "Thank you."

The small group started to walk silently toward the home of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

**A/N: sorry this chap is so short but I thought I'd give you a little background info on Thurinhel. Thanks for reading and please review :)** **bye ppl!!!:P**


End file.
